Un Pasado Renació
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Comienza a girar la ruleta del destino, nadie sabe donde se detendrá, con esta puede ser que todo cambie o siga igual, recuperar lo que se perdió, conocer de donde vienes y saber a donde vas. El poder de encontrar a personas con las cuales hacer el viaje y sobretodo, descubrir que es el beso de amor verdadero. Miraculous Ladybug, no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Capítulo 1 (Conociéndonos)

En una pequeña ciudad, donde la luna alumbra tan hermosamente, que tiene los pies en la tierra, esa ciudad del nombre de Chiseitsuki, se mantiene entre sus límites, secretos, misterios y personas con cualidades sorprendentes, pero no todo es una belleza en esa población.

Dos sombras, afuera de una casa, alejada de todas las zonas de dentro de la zona urbana, que casi se podía pensar que se encontraba deshabitada, conversación y pareciera que pertenecía al lado oscuro de la luna, pues la luz de esta, se negaba a darles algo de ella.

¿? 1: (Voz ronca) Ya se ha ido.

¿? 2: (Voz aguda) La pequeña princesa de esta ciudad de pacotilla, no está. Nos podremos divertir mucho.

¿? 1: Cállate, aún sin esa mocosa, no podremos hacer la gran cosa, aún existen algunos protectores aquí, pero ...

¿? 2: (Sonriendo siniestramente) En donde está, ella no tiene nadie que la cuide, está sola.

¿? 1: Exacto, si la atacamos en otro lugar, lejos de su querida patria, no hay nada, ni nadie que la ayude, sea fácil, aun es una novata.

¿? 2: Voy a poder torturarla

¿? 1: Se fue al continente Europeo, más precisamente en París.

¿? 2: (riendo muy feliz) Que bien, voy a poder ir a la ciudad de la moda, a comprar cosas nuevas.

¿? 1: (Molesto) Quieres ir de compras, a la ciudad donde daremos la vuelta a la única capaz de detenerlos.

¿? 2: (Sonriendo) Necesito tener ropas nuevas, para la nueva orden que tender cuando, todo lo que aman estos seres caiga.

Las risas malvadas, no se hicieron esperar. Sonidos de los cuales solo podrían profetizar muy malos augurios, algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

-En la ciudad de Paris-

En la capital Francesa, más precisos en el arco del triunfo, se encontraba desatándose una batalla, de lo cual un nuevo villano akumatizado, era el origen de todo este desastre, con un nombre alusivo a lo que representaban sus poderes, "El Corregidor", el cual, castigaba toda falta de respeto a figuras de autoridad escolares, alumnos reprobando, no llevando tareas, incluso haciéndose la pinta de clases, utilizando a los materias escolares como armas, contra estos, para que hicieran lo que él consideraba correcto. Su traje de supervillano, consistía en un traje completo de color grisáceo, en las manos y pies, llevaba guantes y zapatos estilo botines de color negros, con un cinturón ancho, de la cual, sacaba cada una de sus armas, llevando un antifaz alusivo a un búho, con una corbata de color café, en esta llevaba impresos unos ojos del mítico animal anteriormente mencionado, usando una capa negra, con la cual le ayudaba a volar.

Pero al igual que existe un villano, también se encuentran héroes preparados para defender la paz y la tranquilidad de los ciudadanos parisinos, y estos hijos Ladybug y Cat Noir.

La increíble superheroína rojinegro, con su traje completo en una figura, su antifaz del mismo color, ocultando su identidad, los aretes que permiten la transformación, su cabello negro con reflejos azules, atado en dos coletas con dos ligas rojas bajas, ojos azul claro, haciendo uso de su yoyo mágico.

El superhéroe de la destrucción y el aliado de Mariquita, respondiendo al nombre de Gato Negro, llevando un traje negro, de textura como si fuera de cuero sintético, con un antifaz igual negro ocultando sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, de tez clara, cabello rubio y desordenado, con la cabeza de las orejas de cada lado haciendo uso de la presencia para la totalidad de su traje y el otro igual, asimilando la cola de un felino, con el bastón que permite usar el ataque contra el enemigo real.

Ladybug: (Esquivando los proyectiles escolares) Cat Noir, ¿Dónde está el Akuma escondido?

Cat Noir: (Saltando como felino) No lo sé Bugaboo.

Ladybug: (Algo molesta) Esto ya lo tenemos, tenemos que salvar un Paris de este nuevo villano, si no se convierte en una sola de desastres.

Cat Noir: (Pensando) De seguro, encontraremos algo con lo que usa, para atacarnos, ¿No Crees My Lady?

Corregidor: (Riendo a carcajadas) Jajajajajajajajaja, ambos no son rivales para mí. El grande y supremo Corregidor. Castigare a todos los que no respeten las vidas escolares. Empezando por ustedes dos, Ladybug y Cat Noir, los demando que me entreguen sus milagros.

Mariquita: (Enojada y mirando al Corregidor) ¡No te daremos nuestros milagros!

El nuevo villano, la lanza a lápices como lanzas, siendo estos muy bien afilados, haciendo la catarina súper poderosa, los esquiva, con su agilidad atlética y con su yo mágico, ataba los utensilios de ataque del Corregidor y los regresaba contra él.

Cat Noir: (Ayudando a su compañera) Tienes que empezar a relajarte, la escuela no siempre tiene que ser tan rígida en las reglas. (Sonriendo confiado) De todas las formas las reglas se hicieron para romperse, no seguirlas.

Estas palabras han sido traducidas al español por Hawk Moth, el responsable de la akumatización, la leyenda, "¿Qué es eso?", "Debes atreves, derrótalos y hazte de sus milagros y entrégamelos".

Corregidor: (Enfurecido) ¡Por supuesto que te daré, ahora los voy a destruir!

Soltando un grito característico de un búho, se lanza el arco del triunfo y comienza a volar, colocándose en una estructura muy alto.

Mariquita: (Mirando a el gato negro) Felicidades Cat Noir, lo ha hecho enfurecer.

Cat Noir: (Sonriendo coquetamente) No te preocupes My Lady, usando mi cataclismo, lo detendremos.

El heroico gato negro, su ataque especial, el cataclismo. El cuál es su movimiento de destrucción, especial para cualquier cosa que le lancen.

Pero por su imprudencia, al lanzarse contra el Corregidor, esta protección contra un gigante y este fue destruido en su lugar. Provocando quedar a la merced de este villano, haciendo uso de una hoja de papel grande y un pegamento en la barra del mismo tamaño, pego a Cat Noir, como si fuera una calcomanía se tratara. Dejando un gato negro súper pegado e inmovilizado.

La grandiosa Ladybug, comenzaba a pensar en una forma de resolver todo ese embrollo, así que decidió unirse a su supervillano, haciendo su pose habitual, lanzando su yoyo y de lo que parecía una ilusión de muchas catarinas envolviendo el objeto de ayuda, lo que dio por resultado un mouse de plástico.

Ladybug: (Viendo al ratón) ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?

Mirando para todos los lados, observando cada cosa que pudo y como era de costumbre, pudo ver los puntos en los que se lanzó, lo consiguió, debía lanzarse a un árbol, el cual rebotaría hacia un automóvil y de allí una sombrilla, de allí el corregidor, lo vería y como está en la naturaleza de los niños, de cazar pequeños roedores, la seria de utilidad, cuando se preparó su acción en su plan, su enemigo logro detenerla, con una regla que de una serpiente pareciera, se enredó en todo el cuerpo de la superheroína rojinegra, provocando que esta soltara su ultimo az bajo la manga.

¿Ahora qué ocurriría?

Los dos protectores de París, se encontraban inmovilizados y su tempo de transformación consiste en solo de unos minutos, para volver a ser unos civiles normales.

Cat Noir: (Inmovilizado en papel) My Lady ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ladybug: (Tratando de zafarse) ¿Te parece que estoy bien? No puedo soltarme.

Cat Noir: (Preocupado, pero manteniendo su sonrisa) No te preocupes Bugaboo, encontraremos la manera.

Ladybug: (Preocupado por semblante) Eso espero, ¿También estás a punto de transformarte?

Cat Noir: (Tratando de alzar su cabeza, siendo inútil) No puedo ver mi anillo, pero creo que solo es cuestión de unos minutos.

Ladybug, pensó a una gran velocidad, siempre salía sano y salvaba junto con su compañero de dificultades peores, ¿Por qué este momento debía ser la excepción a la regla? Pero por qué no puede venir a su mente, se encuentra asustada, de que puede pasarla a ella, a Cat Noir ya todo Paris si no salía rápido.

Pareciera como si todo estuviera perdido.

Corregidor: (Acercándose a Cat Noir) Ahora, te quitare tu Miraculous y esta ciudad sera mía JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Cat Noir: "No creo que la joyería, te quede muy bien"

El enemigo haciendo una mueca, de triunfo, un punto de tomar la mano del gato negro y arrebatarle al anillo.

Una figura se hizo presente en el lugar, que descendió del arco del triunfo y se posicionó entre el Corregidor y Gato Negro, sacando lo que es un martillo casi de metro y medio, con el mango de color negro y la maza blanca, con su arma golpeado al enemigo lanzándolo a los aires.

Observando hacia donde había volado el akumatizado, coloco su martillo en su espalda, ya de esta llevaba la base de su arma blanca.

* * *

Hola... Bueno les quiero pedir una disculpa, este fanfic, ya lo había subido el primer día de este año, pero por un error de guardado, el capitulo dos al principio esta incompleto, por lo tanto vuelvo a subirlo de nueva cuenta, pido una disculpa a las 32 visitas, a **lolatin** y a **Zarah-shi2410** , mil disculpa... Espero que le den de nueva cuenta la oportunidad, lo siento mis terrones de azúcar.


	2. Capitulo 2 (El Lobo De Plata)

ambas quedan incompletas a la mitad y otra dos por debajo de ambos lados. Sus ojos se movieron como la sangre, brillantes y penetrantes, con una túnica larga que cubría hasta los pies, de pelaje blanco muy brillante y sedoso, sus manos se llevaron los grandes negros y el mismo color las botas de los pies. Con un cinturón de seguridad negro que se podía dar la figura de un hombre, en la espalda llevaba un cruzado de dos cinturones de cuero negro, donde portaba su martillo y de la misma forma un bolsillo unido al cinturón de la cintura, en donde no se conocía lo que llevaba y de igual forma que una cola de lobo del mismo pelaje de la túnica, muy esponjoso y largo. sus manos llevan los grandes negros y el mismo color las botas de los pies. Con un cinturón de seguridad negro que se puede dar a la figura de un hombre, en la espalda llevaba un cruzado de dos cinturones de cuero negro, donde portaba su martillo y de la misma forma un bolsillo unido al cinturón de la cintura, en donde no se conocía lo que llevaba y de igual forma que una cola de lobo del mismo pelaje de la túnica, muy esponjoso y largo. sus manos llevan los grandes negros y el mismo color las botas de los pies. Con un cinturón de seguridad negro que se podía dar la figura de un hombre, en la espalda llevaba un cruzado de dos cinturones de cuero negro, donde portaba su martillo y de la misma forma un bolsillo unido al cinturón de la cintura, en donde no se conocía lo que llevaba y de igual forma que una cola de lobo del mismo pelaje de la túnica, muy esponjoso y largo. en donde no se conocía lo que llevaba y de igual forma que una cola de lobo del mismo pelaje de la túnica, muy esponjoso y largo. sus manos llevan los grandes negros y el mismo color las botas de los pies. Con un cinturón de seguridad negro que se podía dar la figura de un hombre, en la espalda llevaba un cruzado de dos cinturones de cuero negro, donde portaba su martillo y de la misma forma un bolsillo unido al cinturón de la cintura, en donde no se conocía lo que llevaba y de igual forma que una cola de lobo del mismo pelaje de la túnica, muy esponjoso y largo. en donde no se conocía lo que llevaba y de igual forma que una cola de lobo del mismo pelaje de la túnica, muy esponjoso y largo. sus manos llevan los grandes negros y el mismo color las botas de los pies. Con un cinturón de seguridad negro que se podía dar la figura de un hombre, en la espalda llevaba un cruzado de dos cinturones de cuero negro,

Corregidor: (Regresando a donde estaban los héroes) ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ ?!

No hubo ninguna respuesta de la joven, el cual solo se limitó a estar de pie y mirándolo fijamente, con las manos a cada lado.

Corregidor: (Haciendo una mueca de enfado) ¡SI NO HAY QUIERES RESPONDER, ENTONCES TE DERRIBARE!

Este vilano, lanzo ataque con plumas fuentes, con lo cual chorreaban tinta que se convierte en una especie de arenas movedizas.

Pero estas armas en un momento en el que inquietarse, esquivando cada gota de esa tinta, de una forma elegante y muy agraciada, el seguimiento de los movimientos sin tener en cuenta el Corregidor, hasta que este se desesperó y lanzo en esta ocasión, unas granadas de color de rosa, que no se puede usar solo para esté villano, confiado y sonriente, si no para esta nueva heroína, le fue de mayor ayuda.

Alzándose sobre los aires libres de ese humo, sacando su martillo, así como un amuleto del lobo, de lo que salió una nube de lo que parecía ser un plateado muy fino y dejo caer un pequeño objeto sobre una manzana corbatas de plata con la figura de una luna creciente, lo que tomo con la mano y regreso al suelo.

Adentrándose al humo denso del lugar y quedando adelante con el corregidor, y aun con la visibilidad no tan buena, logro ponderoso en la corbata y jalando esta hacia abajo logrando rasgarla, partiendo justo por la mitad al nivel de donde estaba el estampado de los ojos del Búho, Provocando que de esta saliera una mariposa negra, mejor conocida como Akuma.

La joven, movió su martillo como si fuera una roja de mariposas se tratara, provocando que el Akuma, fuera atrapado y saliera por el otro extremo de la masa, dejando una pequeña mariposa ya purificada, por el poder de esta nueva superheroína lobo.

Después de la purificación del Akuma, esta chica lobo, dio un martillazo potente, al piso de donde estaba, provocando que de este saliera varios rayos de luz plateada y comenzó a volver a todo a la normalidad, de esta forma los superhéroes de París, fueron liberados como el señor Damocles, fue liberado de la maldad de Hawk Moth.

Señor Damocles: (Sentado en el piso confundido) ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Cat Noir: (Mirando a su compañera) ¿Ganamos?

Mariquita: (Sorprendida mirando a la joven misteriosa) ¿Quién es ella?

Cat Noir: (Sonriendo) Creo que tenemos una nueva compañera. (Girándose a donde está la peli plateada) Hola, mucho ... Gusto.

Mariquita: (Sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos) Desapareció. ¿A dónde fue?

Cat Noir: (impresionado) Creo que tenía algo de prisa. Realmente hizo un gran trabajo.

Ladybug: (Escuchando los sonidos de alerta de sus aretes y el anillo de su camarada). Nos hemos acabado el tiempo, el mar lo que el mar, nos ocuparemos de eso después, me tengo que ir.

Cat Noir: (Sonriendo confiado) Está bien My lady, en otra ocasión sabremos quién es nuestra nueva aliada.

Ladybug: (Sonriendo no muy convencida) Si, nueva aliada ... (Se va con sus típicos trucos de acrobacias con su yoyo).

De igual forma, Cat Noir se convirtió en su agilidad felina, para lograr así la transformación en un lugar más tranquilo y sin nadie en el mundo.

-En casa de Ladybug o mejor dicho Marinette Dupain Cheng-

Una superheroína Catarina, llega a la terraza de una casa y entra por la ventana de la misma, se destransforma y se deja ver a una joven de 15 años de edad, con una estatura de 1,57 cm, con los círculos negros con reflejos azules atado en dos coletas bajas, con dos listas rojas, dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, en sus orejas se encontraban los aretes mágicos para la transformación de Mariquita, de ojos azules y azules, llevando una flor blanca, con detalles en flores rosas y hojas de lado derecho, con una chaqueta negra, con mangas blancas y puntos rosas en blanco, con el mismo tono y forro por el interior, llevando un pantalón rosa, que llega hasta las pantorrillas en un borde blanco y unos zapatos bajos de tonalidades de rosa pastel y crema, con un borde negro arriba.

Al destransformarse, de ella salió una pequeña criatura que tenía el tamaño no más grande de un diámetro rojo con las motas negras en la cabeza una en la frente y dos más de cada lado de sus mejillas, teniendo dos antenas en la cabeza de cada lado de la misma, con el cuerpo muy pequeño, con brazos y piernas pequeñas y largas que terminan en punta, y en la parte trasera, una cola de tres mechones, con ojos muy grandes y azules, respondiendo al nombre de Tikki.

Tikki: (Revoloteando alrededor de la joven) Marinette ¿Estas bien?

Marinette: (Algo decepcionada) No lo sé Tikki, me alegra mucho que todo acabara bien, pero estoy muy preocupada por ¿Quién es esa chica?, Fue tan arrepentido, nos ayudó y eso es bueno, salvo a París, pero ... ¿What? ¿Pretende?

Tikki: (Pensativa) Lo más probable es que tenga un Milagroso y un Kwami, si es que lo tiene no debe ser tan mala.

Marinette: (Pensativa, sentada en su silla dejando caer la cabeza en sus brazos sobre el escritorio) No lo ves, me parece muy extraño que ni siquiera nos dirigimos a la palabra y llevamos esas ropas tan raras, digo, sé que no debemos dejar Nuestra identidad es nadie, pero ... Creo que esa máscara es muy exagerada si me lo preguntas. Parece una lobo.

Tikki: (Mirando extrañada a Marinette) ¿Una lobo?

Marinette: (Mirando a su amiga pequeña) Si, eso dice Tikki, sin duda una loba, con las orejas y una cola blanca y muy esponjosa, pero ¿por qué lleva esa túnica? ¿No es necesario llevar a cabo un traje como el de Cat Noir y el mío?

Tikki: (Se pone a pensar) Recuerdo que hace muchos, muchos años atrás, conocí una portadora de un lobo milagroso, pero no recuerdo mucho de ella, de hecho solo que no llevaba una máscara, pero solo eso.

Marinette: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Hace muchos Siglos ?!

Tikki: (Riendo, con sus ojos cerrados) Recuerda que los Kwamis, como nosotros hemos vivido mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Marinette: (Se levanta de su silla) Valla, entonces sí es una defensora de la paz. Pero ... También depende del portador del Kwami, por lo que nos dijo que el maestro Fu, Hawk Moth, tiene un Kwami y lo usa para el mal.

Tikki: (Pensando, poniendo un borde bajo el mentón) Tienes razón, pero si fuera mala, ella no está ayudada, salir ilesos de esa situación.

Marinette: (Nerviosa y con los ojos bien abiertos y con las manos en la cabeza) Y también tiene las mismas herramientas que yo, para volver a convertir las mariposas negras en puras y sin contar que pueden convocar a un amuleto encantado. ¿Quién es ella?

Tikki: (Riendo viendo a su amiga así) Tranquila, debe ser alguien de fiar, ¿Si?

Marinette: (Cabizbaja) No lo sé Tikki, creo que no estaré tranquila, hasta no saber más de ella.

Tikki: (Revoloteando alrededor de su amiga) Como quieras Marinette, yo te apoyo.

La chica de 14 años, se limitó a sonreír a su pequeña amiga y comenzar a hacer la tarea que debía entregar mañana en el Colegio Françoise Dupont.

* * *

Hola, mis terrones de azúcar, ¿cómo están?, Espero que seáis la noche pasada estupenda, en estas fechas desenbrinas. Ya mero se termina el Guadalupe-Reyes, y llego el 2018 con nuevos fanfic de mi parte, para mis viejos lectores, que ya me conocen, que busca prometido nuevas historias y que están aquí, que todos los gustos, que que en el que primer capitulo no hay ningún comentario ni nada, pero ahora sí. Subí esta hermosa historia en la compañía de mi novio en el primer día del año, eso fue hermoso, siempre me apoyo y le dedico este nuevo fanfic a el, Te amo mi corazón, ok ... Ya off modo cursi. Jajajajajaja en fin, ahora espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y los invito a que sigan y comido. Los quiero a todos, luego nos leemos. Por cierto, Feliz año nuevo. :)


	3. Capitulo 3 (Un Recuerdo Doloroso)

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una casa muy grande que se puede ver como una mansión, que ocupa toda la cuadra de tamaño, se encuentra un joven de cabellos dorados cual sol, de 15 años de edad, de una estatura de 1.75 cm, ojos verdes esmeralda, de piel clara, con una chaqueta negra de manga corta con tres rayas de colores en el pecho amarillo, verde y morado, con una chaqueta blanca remangada, hasta el cuello, con un pantalón azul de mezclilla , con un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada y unos tenis estilo converse de color rojo con blanco, que responde al nombre de Adrien Agreste, el cual se lleva en su mano derecha en el dedo anular, un anillo blanco, y cuadrado. Este joven no es más ni menos que el superhéroe Cat Noir.

Adrien: (Dejándose caer en el sofá de su cuarto) Hoy sí que estuvo cerca, por poco no contábamos.

Plagg: (Comiendo un poco de camembert y haciendo ruidos al masticar) Si, chom chom, de hecho chom chom, si no hubiera sido sido chom chom, por esa chica, chom, chom ni tu ni Ladybug, la han contado. (Lanzando el último pedazo de queso al aire y lo que viene de un bocado).

Adrien: (Haciendo una mueca de desagrado) Vamos Plagg, deja de comer ese queso apestoso cerca de mí.

Plagg, también es un Kwami, es pequeño con una cabeza más grande que su cuerpo, de color y de color negro, orejas de gato, una cola de la misma especie y con un mechón de bigote a cada lado de sus mejillas, y con un delgado mechón en la frente, con ojos verdes por completo con la pupila delgada, dejando atrás los colmillos a cada lado de su comunidad visual y con cada una de sus extremidades delgadas y terminando en punta.

Plagg: (Volando alrededor del chico) Por favor, es algo muy delicioso.

Adrien: (Rodando los ojos a un lado) Oye, ¿Sabes algo de la nueva superheroína que hoy se hizo?

Plagg: (Poniendo su brazo en su mentón) una vez que se ha conocido a una heroína como ella, pero no usaba esa cosa que la cubría por completo y también recuerdo ... (Abre sus ojos y deja caer la cabeza en el sofá junto a su amigo) La recuerdo a ella ...

Adrien: (Lo mira sorprendido por la seriedad que tiene en su pequeño amigo) ¿Recuerdas a quién?

Plagg: (Mirando el asiento del sofá) A una Kwami ... Tsuki ...

Adrien: (Algo curioso) ¿Kwami Tsuki?

Plagg: (Se levantó volando y dándole la espalda a Adrien) La conocí hace mucho tiempo, hace unos años atrás.

Adrien: (Sonriéndole un poco) ¿Es tu amiga?

Plagg: (suspira un poco) Lo fué en vez ... tenia mucho que no la recordaba.

Adrien: (Lo mira) ¿Quieres contarme?

Plagg: (Recuperando su forma de actuar siempre, arrogante y sínico) No, no quiero decirte nada. Mejor darme más Camembert.

Adrien: (Suspira y recuerda a la nueva heroína) Mejor ayúdame a saber más sobre esa chica.

Plagg: (Mirándolo) ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta o qué?

Adrien: (Ríe un poco) Claro que no Plagg, a mí me interesa Ladybug, es solo que me parece interesante, el tener a una nueva compañera para salvar a Paris.

Plagg: (Cruzando sus pequeños brazos, mientras sigue flotando) Por favor, sigues de cursi con lo de Ladybug.

Adrien: (Se pone de pie y camina hacia su ventana) No es cursilería, es que la quiero, la amo mucho. Y sé que cuando descubra quien es, me gustara más de lo que ya me fascina.

El pequeñito gatito volador, hace una mueca de asco, por las cosas que el joven rubio le dedicaba a una chica que no conocía para nada, solo su faceta como superheroína.

Y así fue como acabo el día, un domingo como cualquiera estaba llegando a su final, no sin mencionar que desde que aparecieron los supervillanos controlados por Hawk Moth y los superhéroes conocidos como Ladybug y Cat Noir, nada en esta ciudad del amor ha sido normal desde ese día y ahora sumando a una nueva superheroína anónima, de la cual solo se conoce su apariencia a media, lo que ella quiso dejar ver, ni el nombre, ni el poder que controla con especificación, solo que una de sus habilidades es similar al de la supercatarina rojinegra.

Al día siguiente.

-Colegio Françoise Dupont-

La historia de aquella heroína misteriosa de cabellos plateados, era la noticia número uno de ese día.

Alya: (Sentada en una banca, antes de entrar a clases) Enserio Marinette, esa nueva superheroína es genial, no es tan grandiosa como Ladybug, pero fue espectacular como ayudo a nuestros queridos héroes.

Marinette: (Suspirando) Si, a mí me gustaría saber quién es.

Alya: (Mirándola) Y ¿Tu desde cuando quieres averiguar identidades secretas?

Marinette: (Riendo algo nerviosa) Jajajajaja, no es que quiera saber su identidad, solo que… No es extraño que solo apareció y con la misma se fue.

Alya: (Pensando) Puede que sí, pero ¿Que no fue así como sucedió con Ladybug y Cat Noir?

Marinette: (Nerviosa y algo molesta) ¡NO! Digo si, bueno… No sé, ya no me acuerdo.

Alya: (Riéndose de su amiga) Ay niña, tienes memoria de pez. Jajajajajaja

En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases y ambas chicas riéndose se levantaron de la bancan y se dirigieron al segundo piso, para entrar a su salón.

Alya, es la mejor amiga de Marinette, de 15 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.68 cm, es una chica con piel oscura y ojos cafés dorados. Tiene cabello ondulado café con puntas anaranjadas que le llega a los hombros, arriba de su ojo derecho tiene un lunar, usa lentes negros con un punto plateado en cada lado, una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa manga corta a cuadros de color blanco, naranja y morado, jeans azules y tenis blancos con detalles en café oscuro.

El día continuo tranquilo, siendo la nueva heroína plateada, como el tema de conversación más recurrente de los días siguientes.

De hecho paso un tiempo, se podría decir que un mes, para ser precisos y el tema de aquella chica, se hacía repentino de vez en cuanto, porque después de ese domingo afortunado, tuvo dos que tres apariciones más, pero de igual forma, solo para salvar y ayudar a los superhéroes catarina y gato, y de la misma forma que entra en acción, se va sin dejar rastro alguno. Es como si el viento la trajera para dar ayuda a quienes lo necesite, pero luego como si la tierra reclamara su existencia para desaparecerla. Era de verdad sumamente extraño para todas las personas.

Sin embargo, eso a muchos les parecía súper grandioso, incluso empezó a tener fans y seguidores, como lo tiene Ladybug y Cat Noir, que hacían teorías de quien era y que tipo de heroína era. Era el misterio más extraño a resolver de esa ciudad romántica.

Un tiempo después, poco más de un mes, un lunes exactamente catorce de agosto, 2017.


	4. Capitulo 4 (El Rojo Ha Llegado)

\- Colegio Françoise Dupont-

En el salón de clases de Marinette, se encontraba toda la clase, ya presente, pero la maestra a cargo del grupo no estaba. Varios estudiantes hablaban entre sí, de lo que harían y que pasaría y demás, cosas típicas de la adolescencia, siendo pupitres de madera, que estaban colocados de forma ascendentes como escaleras, había dos en cada hilera y de la misma forma había dos alumnos por mesa.

Marinette, se encontraba sentada junto con Alya, en la banca de la segunda hilera de la derecha de abajo hacia arriba. La cual estaba mirando fijamente, a su compañero de clases un rubio de ojos verdes que antes habíamos conocido, Adrien Agreste, el cual estaba compartiendo mesa de trabajo con su compañero y mejor amigo Nino Lahiffe, un chico alto, con el cabello corto de color café, piel bronceada y los ojos miel oscuro, usa una gorra roja, lentes negros y unos audífonos naranjas y grises alrededor de su cuello, con dos líneas dobladas, naranja la de arriba y azul la de abajo. También, usa una camiseta azul con un diseño de un ojo, jeans y pulseras de varios colores.

Marinette: (Observando a Adrien, algo sonrojada) Es un sueño.

Alya: (Mirando a su amiga) Deberías despertar y vivir ya ese sueño.

Marinette: (Sorprendida y susurra) Baja la voz Alya, podría escucharte.

Alya: (Riendo un poco) No creo que nos escuche, tiene unos audífonos de casco, como los de Nino, debe estar escuchando la nueva canción de Jagged Stone.

Marinette: (Deja salir un sueva suspiro de alivio) Eso me alegra. Enserio que me encanta Alya.

Alya: (Sonriendo) Pues atrévete de una buena vez, porque si no podría llegar alguien que de verdad sea un peligro para tu amor.

Marinette: (Comienza a pensar en tantas cosas, con mucha rapidez, que entro en pánico) ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso podría pasar, y hacer que el amor de mi vida, se aleje de mí para siempre.

Alya: (Riendo y tomando el hombro de su amiga) Cálmate niña, solo estaba bromeando. Eso no podría pasar, tranquilízate, te lo digo enserio.

Marinette: (Mira a su amiga, con una sonrisa) Tienes razón. El amor de mi vida no se podría enamorar de cualquiera.

Alya, (Se ríe un poco de la forma de hablar de su amiga) Claro que sí. Oye ¿Por qué será que la maestra Bustier, no ha llegado aún?

Marinette: (Observando la mesa del maestro vacía) Es cierto, no es algo normal en ella.

En ese momento que las chicas habían notado al ausencia de su maestra, como si con solo estarlo conversando atrajeron la mala suerte de que la maestra llegara, pero no venía sola, con ella estaba el director del colegio Françoise Dupont, el señor Damocles, y junto con ellos una joven chica de 15 años de edad, con cabellos rojos largos degrafilado, de tez blanca, con ojos rojos grandes, unos labios definidos con una tonalidad rosada natural, de estatura de no más de 1.55 cm, delgada, con un cuerpo proporcionado acorde a su edad, llevando una blusa de rayas horizontales de color rojo y blanco, con un cinturón ancho sobre la blusa de color plateado, con un short negro corto, con bolsillos a los lados delanteros y en los traseros, un diseño de X de color morado y llevando unos cierres decorativos a los costados de cierre dorados, con unas medias purpuras oscuras, con unos tenis con tacón corredizo negros con los bordes rojizos y por ultimo un collar con una cadena color plateada, que terminaba en un dije circular de color negro y un diseño en esta de tres remolinos conectados entre sí, un remolino arriba y de este salía una línea que en el medio conectaba con otros dos remolinos, ubicados en la misma posición y nivel de abajo, de color blanco.

Al ver a las autoridades escolares, todos comenzaron a comportarse adecuadamente, aclarando que dejaron se conversar y los que escuchaban música, se quitaron sus auriculares, para prestar toda la atención posible.

La maestra es una mujer alta y delgada, de tez clara, tiene pelo rojo, el cual se sube en forma de peinado cebolla, sus ojos son verdes, sus labios son delgados y rosados, y tiene pecas, ella usa una chaqueta celeste pastel con una blusa color turquesa y una camiseta blanca, ambas debajo. También, usa un collar color dorado, pantalones celestes pastel y zapatos blancos., siempre muy sonriente y amorosa como profesora, pero seria y estricta cuando la situación lo demanda, respondiendo al nombre de Caline Bustier.

Caline: (Sonriendo dejando unas hojas en su mesa) Buenos días chicos, disculpen la demora, pero estaba conociendo a su nueva compañera de clases, la señorita Ammu Teikoku Yudaina.

Ammu: (Cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente) Buenos días a todos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Damocles: (Serio con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda) La joven Ammu, viene de Japón, esperamos que todos ustedes le ayuden en todo lo que necesite.

El director del Colegio Françoise Dupont es un hombre de baja estatura con ojos color ámbar, él tiene unas grandes cejas color negro grisáceo y patillas, bigote y barba grises, usa un traje color café con una camisa café claro, una corbata café y zapatos color café, tiene un semblante severo y estricto, con una apariencia similar al de una lechuza.

Cada uno de los estudiantes del resiento, observaron a la chica pelirroja, pues sin duda ella era la última novedad del instituto, algunos la miraban por su belleza, otros por su forma peculiar de vestir y otros más de curiosidad, por saber de ella.

Ella miraba a cada uno de los allí presentes y todos le parecían personas muy interesantes, por la naturaleza de ella curiosa, no veía la hora para hacer nuevos amigos en este país tan lejano del suyo.

Caline: (Sonriendo y señalando un asiento libre en la última mesa de lado derecho, junto a un joven de cabellos rojos) Puedes sentarte en el asiento libre junto a Nathaniel.

Ammu: (Sonriendo y asintiendo) Si, sensei. (Sorprendida y con una sonrisa de disculpa) Perdone, profesora Bustier, es la costumbre.

Caline: (La mira con ternura) No pasa nada. Toma Asiento.

La chica asiática, comienza a dirigirse a su asiento, indicado por la profesora, subiendo los escalones por el camino de en medio de la sala. Mientras el director Damocles se despedía del aula y salía del salón, con dirección a su despacho.

Cuando la joven iba por el cuarto escalón, una chica de cabellos rubios, recogido en una cola de caballo y de ojos azules, comenzó a hablar en tono burlesco.

Chloé: (Riéndose desde su asiento, en la primera mesa de abajo hacia arriba parte izquierda) Debes estar súper feliz Marinette, por fin tendrás a una amiga China como tú. Jajajajajajajaja

Marinette: (Molesta) Cállate Chloé, no nos estés molestando. Ya te lo he dicho.

Chloé: (Sonriendo de forma burlona y con aires de superioridad) Ay, ya cálmate jajajajaja, yo todavía te digo algo muy amable, y tú te enojas, aprovecha que aún no te conoce para hacerte su amiga, tal vez y le agrades o no. Jajajajaja

Ammu: (Riendo y acercándose a Chloé) Jajajajajajaja, si verdad debería aprovechar, para que seamos amigas, ella se nota que es muy agradable (Mirando a Marinette y le dedica una sonrisa) Por cierto yo soy Japonesa no China, antes de hablar deberías consultar su libro de geografía y por cierto, no me agrades. Eres una persona muy petulante, grosera y sin gracia. (Sonriendo y siguiendo su camino).

Chloé: (Molesta, volteándose en dirección a la nueva estudiante) ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡¿SABES QUIÉN ES MI PADRE?!

Ammu: (Subiendo el último escalón y tomando asiento en el sitio antes dicho) No, ni me importa.

Chloé: (Enojada) ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Caline: (Molesta y algo irritada) Señorita Bourgeois, compórtese, por favor y deje en paz a sus compañeros.

La chica de nombre Chloé Bourgeois, se encontraba realmente molesta, porque los comentarios que quería esparcí como veneno para su diversión no sirvieron como ella quería, pues la nueva compañera de clases, no respondió como quería, al contrario le molestaba verla reírse y sonríe, pues esta se burlaba sínicamente de esta.

Chloé es una chica de 15 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.65 cm, como se había antes mencionado es rubia, arreglado su cabello en una coleta de caballo, de ojos azules, usa maquillaje, incluyendo sombra de ojos azul, lápiz de labios color piel y blush, para accesorios, usa un brazalete de aro color oro, un collar de oro y gafas de sol blancas en su cabeza. Además, usa una chaqueta amarilla y mangas largas que van sobre una camiseta blanca con rayas negras en la cintura, usa capris blancos con un cinturón y zapatos blancos con suelas negras.

A su diestra, se encuentra sentada su mejor y única amiga, Sabrina Raincomprix, contando con 15 años de edad, es de estatura media de 1.63 cm, con cabello corto color naranja y ojos verdes, usa un cintillo o diadema blanco y tiene lentes con bordes color café y gris, ella usa una camiseta de mangas largas color blanco debajo de un chaleco de colores púrpura, violeta y azul en diseño de diamantes, junto con un lazo gris oscuro en el cuello de su camiseta, también usa shorts azules, cinturón café, leggings negros y zapatos blancos con suelas negras.

Sabrina: (Con una débil sonrisa y tratando de tranquilizar a Chloé) Vamos Chloé, no debes enojarte, por alguien como ella, tu eres mucho mejor que esa China tan tonta.

Chloé: (Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y brazos igual) Ash, ya lo sé. Tendré que enseñarle una lección, para que comience a respetarme como se debe.

Sabrina: (Entusiasmada) ¿Ya tienes un plan? Ay Chloé eres tan genial.

Chloé: (Sonriendo con triunfo) Ya lo sé, tontita. Esa tonta de Ammu me las pagara.

Ammu: (Sonriendo a su compañero y extendiendo la mano) Hola, Soy Ammu, mucho gusto.

Nathaniel: (Mirándola y estrechando su mano) Hola, Soy Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Es un muchacho bajo, con ojos turquesa y cabello desarreglado color rojo/naranja, tiene un flequillo largo que se queda del lado izquierdo de su cara, de 15 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.65 cm, viste una camiseta naranja y encima un saco gris oscuro, también usa pantalones morados y tenis grises claro.

Ammu: (Mirándolo fijamente) ¿Nathaniel?

El joven de cabellos rojos la mira, algo sacado de onda, del porque ella se quedó mirándolo así.

Nathaniel: (Preocupado) ¿Pasa algo con mi nombre?

Ammu: (Riendo apenada y se toca una de sus mejillas) Es que, tu nombre es igual al de un personaje de un videojuego Corazón de Melón, por eso me quede pensando en eso. Una disculpa.

Nathaniel: (La mira y sonríe algo apenado) ¿Enserio? No te preocupes. Entonces ¿Juegas videojuegos?

Ammu: (Poniendo su mochila de color rosa de búhos en la mesa) Si, me gustan algunos. ¿Tú juegas?

Nathaniel: (Sacando un libro de su mochila) No, no me gustan los videojuegos, pero Max, el moreno que está en aquella mesa, sabe mucho de los videojuegos.

El muchacho del cual hablaba Nathaniel era Max Kanté, es un chico de piel oscura, con 15 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.60 cm, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello color café, usa lentes negros, viste una camisa tipo polo color verde, un reloj color celeste en su mano derecha, un pantalón café claro con tirantes y zapatos celestes.

Ammu: (Girando la vista hacia donde había indicado su compañero de pupitre) Ok, me encantan hacer nuevos amigos y más si tenemos gustos en común. (Sonríe al decir esto último).

Caline: (Tomando su libro para comenzar la clase) Bien chicos, abran su libro de literatura en la página 58 capítulo 6.

Dicho esto, las clases comenzaron, ahora el grupo tenía a una nueva integrante de ese último año que les quedaba juntos, ya que sería el final y culminaría con su graduación en el próximo año. Se podría decir que era el principio del fin. Y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar todo lo que les esperaba con gran emoción e intensidad.


	5. Capitulo 5 (Enfrentamiento A La Reina)

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en una semana, en la primera en que la nueva estudiante se había comenzado a integrar y lo sabía hacer muy bien, ya había conversado con casi todos los compañeros amenos unas dos veces, con quien mejor se llevaba era con Nathaniel, al ser su compañero de pupitre, compartir gran parte del tiempo juntos, con excepción en la clase de ciencias que este se sentaba con Juleka, otra compañera de clases y por lo tanto Ammu se sentaba junto a Rose una joven chica rubia de ojos azules grandes y muy amable, también ella se había convertido en una agradable amiga para la chica de cabellos rojos.

Juleka Couffaine, de 15 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.70 cm, tiene el cabello largo, es de color negro con las puntas moradas con flequillo de un lado tan largo que le cubre su ojo izquierdo, ojos anaranjados y su tez es pálida en una tonalidad rosada, ella usa una camiseta gris oscuro sin mangas con un cuello alto y bies verde mar en los detalles del cuello y los bolsillos, una camiseta de encaje traslúcida oscura con un motivo floral, en sus manos, usa unos guantes gris oscuro con detalles de encaje traslúcido con un motivo de diamante y que llegan poco después de donde comienza sus antebrazos, también, usa leggins morados con unos agujeros arriba de sus rodillas y tenis negros con suelas y agujetas blancas.

Rose Lavillant, tiene 15 años, es una chica de baja estatura de unos 1.59 cm, con piel clara, grandes ojos azules y pestañas rizadas y cabello rubio corto. Viste una camiseta con frente rosado con rayas fucsia y espalda fucsia con un diseño de alas de ángel, y una cuerda negra atada en la cintura, también viste una minifalda fucsia con borde doble rosado, leggings blancos, dos brazaletes en su muñeca izquierda y sandalias cerradas también rosadas.

Pero no a todos les agrada Ammu, ni su habilidad especial de hacer lazos con los demás compañeros tan rápidos, y esa persona es Chloé, también se incluye a Sabrina, siendo esta la mejor amiga y secuas de la rubia malvada, ambas habían planeado, una verdadera jugarreta, contra la estudiante asiática, según ellas para que así aprenda como son los estatus en el colegio Françoise Dupont, sin duda este día iba a volverse sumamente largo, para todos.

En esa mañana, Ammu, ya se encontraba en el colegio y algunos de sus compañeros de igual forma, al igual con quien compartía el asiento. Pero esta vez ninguno de los dos habla con el otro, pues cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus pasatiempos, el de Nathaniel dibujar y más precisamente en estilo comic, en un cuaderno que para este, es su mayor tesoro, en cambio la chica de ojos rojos, se encontraba leyendo un libro "La magia del orden", ambos se encontraban tan concentrados.

Hasta que la chica se acordó de repente que había olvidado traer consigo el libro de matemáticas para la primera clase, cuando se giró para decirle lo sucedió a su compañero de pupitre, se distrajo viendo los dibujos de su amigo y se quedó algo atónita, cuando vio lo que este dibujaba, se trababa de una chica, había dibujado un retrato exactamente igual de ella, con su estilo de dibujo propio del chico pelirrojo, rodeado de un marco de rosas con espinas y en las esquinas unas calaveras y en la cuencas de los ojos estaba en forma de corazón.

Y la chica del dibujo, no era nadie más ni menos que Juleka Couffaine. La pelirroja se quedó sumamente sorprendida, pero también enternecida, por esa acción de su amigo, ella había notado algo de acercamiento de ellos, y una parte de ella sienta que no era solo de amigos. Puso una cara algo picara, y los comenzó a ver a ambos.

Ammu: (Sonriente) Si hacen bonita pareja.

Nathaniel: (Girándose a verla que se encontraba sentada) ¿Qué dijiste?

Ammu: (Sonriendo nerviosa) No nada, solo… Que se me ha olvidado mi libro de matemáticas, (Se levanta de su asiento) Iré por él, ahora regreso. (Sale del salón).

Justo en ese momento, Chloé sonrió, pues sabía que era el momento justo para poner en marcha su plan, para hacer pasar un rato de vergüenza y pena a la nueva estudiante.

Chloé: (Sonriendo maquiavélicamente) ¿Trajiste el globo?

Sabrina: (Sacando de su mochila un globo) Si, y mira Chloé está lleno de mantequilla echada a perder y unos huevos.

Chloé: (Sonriendo) Muy bien, así le enseñare a que no se meta conmigo. Es la única que salió, están todos aquí, en cuanto ella atraviese la puerta nuevamente, se lo lanzare y quedara completamente apestosa y repulsiva.

Sabrina: (Mirando a su amiga con admiración) Eres súper increíble Chloé.

Chloé: (Sonriendo) Ya lo sé, esto le va enseñar. (Se queda observando la puerta)

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre y aquella persona que se dejó pasar por el umbral fue Ammu, llevando su libro de matemáticas en sus brazos.

Entonces Chloé, se levanta de su asiento y con su brazos derecho arroja el proyectil directo a la pelirroja, esta se da cuenta de que aquel globo iba directo contra ella, y por sus rápidos reflejos, lo esquiva haciéndose para el lado izquierdo del salón, haciendo que no impactara en su persona, pero se escuchó que exploto muy cerca de ella y al girarse, recordó que la maestra Caline, venía detrás de ella, y se encontró con el espectáculo de su profesora bañada en esa sustancia repugnante.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos a lo que estaban presenciando y más porque pareciera como si la maestra no reaccionara, era como si se hubiera quedado paralizada.

Alya: (Levantándose de su asiento) Maestra ¿Esta bien?

Ammu: (Acercándose a ella, soportando el mal olor) Profesora Bustier… ¿Necesita ayuda?

La maestra dejo caer su bolso en donde llevaba su material escolar, el cual estaba todo manchado de la melcocha que había preparado Chloé, y se fue corriendo, sin una dirección fija, como si quisiera escapar de ese lugar a como dé lugar.

La pelirroja que estaba más cerca de la maestra, pudo notar que antes que se fuera, los ojos de esta estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Adrien: (Levantándose de su asiento, mirando a Chloé) ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Chloé? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Chloé: (Molesta por que su plan no salió como quería) No, quería darle a la maestra, ese globo iba dirigido a la tonta de Ammu.

Alya: (Enojada) ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

Rose: (Entristecida por lo ocurrido a la maestra) No debiste hacer eso, querer lastimar a Ammu de esa forma y dándole a la maestra. Estuvo realmente mal.

Todos los otros alumnos con excepción de Sabrina y Ammu, le dieron cosas de repecho a Chloé, por su comportamiento vengativo contra la chica asiática y por la acción contra la maestra intencionalmente.

Chloé: (Enojada por las palabras de sus compañero) Ay, ya cállense todos, solo fue una simple broma. La maestra estará bien, ya olvídenlo.

Ammu: (Se acerca a su asiento y se planta de frente contra Chloé) ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Chloé: (La mira desafiante) ¿A qué te refieres?

Ammu: (Molesta, deja caer su puño en la mesa) ¿Cuál es tu problema en la vida?, ¿Conmigo? Y ¿Con los demás? (La mira a los ojos desafiante) El hecho de que no puedas resolver tus tontos problemas y traumas de la infancia, no quiere decir, ni te da permiso de desahogarte con nosotros, madura ya Chloé, no trates de hacer sentir miserables a los demás solo porque tú lo eres.

Chloé: (Llena de rabia por lo que dijo su contrincante verbal) ¿Quién te crees, para hablarme así? ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?

Ammu: (Molesta) Tu padre es el alcalde de Paris y ¿Eso a mí qué? Para mí eso no tiene valor, es el cargo de tu padre, no el tuyo, sin eso no eres nada, solo una pobre niña tonta, que se cree superior por ser de una clase acomodada, pero déjame decirte que todo lo que tú crees ser, no es tuyo, porque no lo trabajaste tú, no pusiste empeño en eso, crees que por ser hija de quien eres, lo mereces todo, pues no, ya deja ese estúpido complejo de niña mimada, que no te queda.

Chloé: (Sumamente enojada por las palabras de su compañera) ¡YA CÁLLATE! (Levanta la mano derecha, para darle una bofetada).

Ammu: (Detiene el ataque de la rubia) No me voy a callar, te diré lo que eres, solo una niña rica, que siempre ha estado sola, por su actitud de niñita infantil y sin capacidad de hacer las cosas por sí misma, una pequeña mocosa miedosa, de que la rechacen y este sola, pero déjame decirte algo, ya lo estas. Por qué mira a tu alrededor, solo me ha tomado una semana en estar aquí, para saber que nadie te quiere aquí, todos estarían mejor sin ti.

Chloé, dejo de mirarla a los ojos, para ocultar su mirada, ya que las palabras de Ammu, la lastimaron mucho, pues todas acertaron a lo que ella era y como se sentía, haciéndola sufrir un poco y recordando muchas cosas que le hacían tanto daño de su pasado. Lo cual la hizo también salir corriendo del salón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Los demás compañeros se quedaron incrédulos, sin darle crédito a lo que habían presenciado, por fin alguien ponía a Chloé en su lugar, que había dado tan buenos resultados que la hicieron huir del recinto.

Alya: (Con brazos cruzados y una mueca de asombro) Nunca antes había escuchado tantas cosas ciertas y muy bien dichas.

Nathaniel: (Desde su asiento) Se lo merecía, ya nos había hecho muchas a todos nosotros.

Marinette: (Sorprendida viendo a Ammu) Me sorprende de verdad que le hayas dicho todo eso.

Ammu: (Rápidamente cambio su semblante de enojo, a uno de preocupación y compasión) Creo que fui demasiado lejos, no debí haberle dicho tantas cosas… Enserio que me pase.

Iván: (Mirando a su compañera, no tienes que sentirte mal, ella se lo merece.

Mylène: (Girándose a su compañero) Aunque se lo merece, no estuvo bien.

Iván Bruel, contaba con 15 años de edad, es un chico alto con una estatura de 1.82 cm y corpulento, tiene el cabello corto y oscuro, con un mechón rubio y ojos claros, viste una camiseta de manga corta negra que tiene el dibujo de dos huesos blancos entrecruzados, pantalón corto gris oscuro y botas de trabajo de color beige.

Mylène Haprèle, tiene 15 años, es una chica bajita de unos 1.62 cm y gordita, con ojos cafés-miel y cabello rubio, con algunas mechas pintadas verdes, celestes y rosadas, puesto en rastas, ella usa un pañuelo rosado para atar su pelo y usa un collar con una piedra color verde oscuro, usa una camiseta azul con el diseño de una paloma blanca con una rama en el pico, encima, usa una sudadera verde oliva, tiene 4 botones en la sudadera: en el lado derecho, tiene uno de una margarita; en el lado izquierdo, tiene un botón de Ladybug, uno de un panda, y uno color amarillo y verde, además, usa jean shorts grises, leggings negros y zapatos morados con blanco.

Ammu: (Agacha la mirada) Lo sé, no estuvo bien de mi parte… Pero es que enserio me hizo enojar mucho, por el daño a la maestra. Ella tampoco tenía la culpa de los problemas que Chloé, tiene conmigo.

Sabrina: (Molesta) ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Las has hecho llorar.

Ammu: (La mira) Hizo lo mismo con la profesora.

Adrien: (Se pone de pie) Creo que no es el momento de decir quien se lo tiene merecido y quien no, lo más adecuado es saber si tanto la maestra Bustier y Chloé, están bien.

Ammu: (Se dirige al rubio) Tienes razón. Debo de irme a disculpar con Chloé.

Adrien: (Observa a la pelirroja, asombrado por su decisión) Eso sería lo correcto.

Ammu: (Suspira pesadamente) Lose.

Cuando esta estaba a punto de salir del aula, un gran estruendo se comienza a escuchar afuera del salón, gritos de otros estudiantes y de maestros. Parecía que de nueva cuenta Hawk Moth, estaba atacando con una akumatización a alguien. ¿Pero a quien sería esta vez?


	6. Capitulo 6 (Comedia Trágica)

Ammu: (Sale del salón y se acerca al barandal) ¿Qué ocurre?

Adrien: (Acercándose a su compañera) ¿Qué pasa?

Lo que ambos observan a una mujer, vestida de payaso de la siguiente forma, con un gorro de bufón con estilos de cuadros de diferentes colores rojos, amarillos y azul rey, su cabello tenía dos trencas a cada lado, muy largas de color morado, con listones largos de color verde limón, en la cara tenía un maquillaje con una diamante rojo en el ojo derecho y una lagrima pintada en el izquierdo por debajo de este, ambos ojos de color verde, con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja, con un collar de con un dije de color dorado que parecía dos mascaras del teatro de la tristeza y la alegría, con una blusa en el cuello estaba muy bombacho con encajes ondulados de color amarillo y la tela roja, con cuadros de lado derecho amarillos y tres borlas de peluche azules, como botones, los guantes uno amarillo de la mano izquierda y otro rojo en la derecha, terminando la blusa como si de un tuto se tratara con peluche amarillo debajo de esta, con un pantalón bombacho, de color rojo con cuadros amarillos en la derecha y rayas con flores verdes en la otra, al final con unos calcetines en cuadros de amarillos con líneas rojas en la derecha, con un zapato amarillo como suecos de madera y otro morado con líneas verticales en diagonal azules en la izquierda con el zapato morado de igual material. Sin dudar alguna esta persona era una akumatización de Hawk Moth, que respondía al nombre de Clown Bouffon.

Bouffon: (Riendo con su sonroja que daba miedo) Vamos queridos amigos, hay que jugar un rato. Hehehehehehehehehe.

Los alumnos corrían aterrados, tratando de escapar de la escuela y de la nueva villana, pero esta no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Bouffon: (Sonriendo desquiciadamente) ¿Acaso no les gusta el espectáculo? Entonces si no quieren reír, les hare llorar.

La villana Bouffon, comenzó a lanzar pasteles amarrillos que tenían un olor realmente fétido, que al dar con su objetivo, hacia llorar a su objetivo, de forma muy desesperante, que no podían hacer otra cosa más que estar en ese estado deprimente.

Ammu: (Sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos) ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

Adrien: (Mirando la situación de abajo preocupado) Es un nuevo villano de Hawk Moth.

Ammu: (Mirándolo desesperadamente) ¡UN VILLANO¡ ¡¿DE QUIÉN?!

Adrien: (Mirando la salida) Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. (Dirigiéndose a su salón) Rápido hay que salir de aquí.

Nino: (Levantándose viendo a Adrien) ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Nino Lahiffe, es un joven de 15 años, es alto con una estatura 1.73 cm, con el cabello corto de color café, piel bronceada y los ojos miel oscuro, usa una gorra roja, lentes negros y unos audífonos naranjas y grises alrededor de su cuello, con dos líneas dobladas, naranja la de arriba y azul la de abajo, también, usa una camiseta azul con un diseño de un ojo, jeans y pulseras de varios colores.

Adrien: (Mirándolo) Estamos en peligro, hay que salir rápido y ponernos a salvo.

Bouffon: (Acercándose a donde se encontraba Ammu) Hola, pequeña pelirroja, ¿Te gustaría llorar un poco?

Ammu: (Mirándola con horror) ¿Qué eres tú?

Bouffon: (Mirándola con una sonrisa torcida) ¿Preguntas quién soy? Te lo diré soy Clown Bouffon, y te puedo hacer reír o llorar, lo que me parezca mas entretenido.

Aquella villana, saco un pastel de esos que te hacen llorar y comenzó a alzarlo con un dedo haciendo girar.

Bouffon: (Sonriendo) prepárate querida, te voy hacer llorar mucho.

Alya: (Apareciendo detrás de Bouffon y con un extintor en la mano) A ver si te gusta esta espuma.

La chica de lentes, lanza el contenido del extintor contra la villana, haciéndola cegar por unos momentos, aprovechados, por los del grupo para salir de allí.

Tratando de correr a la salida del recinto, con excepción de dos jóvenes que cada uno por su lado, fueron para lograr de detener a Clown Bouffon, los cuales son Marinette y Adrien.

Marinette: (En el baño de niñas) Es hora de pelear Tikki, y de regresar a la maestra Caline a la normalidad.

Tikki: (Saliendo de la bolsa de su amiga) Por supuesto Marinette. Detengamos a Bouffon.

Marinette: (Moviendo su mecho de sus aretes) Tikki transfórmame.

De esta forma, el pequeño Kwami, le otorgaba a Marinette, el traje de Ladybug, con todo y el antifaz, para estar lista a la acción de defender a Paris una vez más.

El chuico rubio por su parte se fue a los vestidores de los varones.

Adrien: (Abriendo un poco su chaqueta blanca del lado izquierdo) Listo para la acción Plagg.

Plagg: (Bostezando) Estaba teniendo un sueño con camembert.

Adrien: (Sonriendo y poniendo su anillo en posición) Luego podrás soñar y comer, ahora Plagg Transformación.

De la misma forma que Tikki, el pequeño gatito negro, entro dentro del anillo del joven y le otorgó el traje y poderes de Cat Noir, para salir al combate de la villana en turno.

Ladybug: (Parándose en el barandal del segundo piso) Ya detente Clown Bouffon, deja de hacer que todos lloren.

Cat Noir: (Recargado en uno de los postes de la canasta de básquetbol) La vida es demasiado hermosa, como para pasarse llorando. ¿Acaso no eres un payaso? Ellos hacen reír a las personas.

Bouffon: (Sonriendo) Así que están aquí, Ladybug y Cat Noir. El bicho rojo y el gato negro, los supuestos superhéroes. Pero ya no son solo ustedes los protectores de Paris. Ya que aburrido, mejor dejen que me divierta, no es nada malo.

Ladybug: (Algo irritada por la actitud de su contrincante) Ya cállate y pelemos.

Cat Noir: (Sonriéndole) No te molestes Bugaboo. Solo te quiere hacer enojar.

Bouffon: (Haciendo un mueca de aburrimiento, sin dejar de sonreír) Ya, los quiero ver bailar.

Esta comienza a lanzar un montón de pasteles de la tristeza, contra los superhéroes, haciendo que estos tienen que hacer uso de sus habilidades de destreza, para no ser alcanzados por estos.

Ammu: (Observando ese escenario, sin darle crédito a lo que veía) ¿Quiénes son esos?

Nathaniel: (El cual estaba con ella, junto a Rose y Juleka) Ellos son Ladybug y Cat Noir.

Ammu: (Mirándolos completamente sorprendida) ¿Qué son?

Rose. (Algo asustada) Son los superhéroes de Paris.

Juleka: (Seria con una voz profunda y calmada) No te olvides de la nueva superhéroe la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.

Ammu: (Mirándolos sorprendida) ¿Una superhéroe de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos? ¿Qué? Sin duda Paris no es una ciudad normal.

Algunos proyectiles cayeron cerca de estos cuatro chics, lo que provocó la rápida dispersión de estos.

Ammu: (Desde un pequeño escondido que se formó por los destrozos de la villana) Esto sí que es sumamente increíble, ¿Cómo es posible que pase esto aquí?

Sabrina: (Asustada y muy preocupada) ¡CHLOÉ! ¡CHLOÉ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Ammu: (Se acerca a la pelinaranja) Te ayudare a buscarla.

Sabrina: (Molesta) ¿Por qué? Tú la odias.

Ammu: (Suspira y mira al cielo) No la odio, ella es la que odia yo… (Mira como un pastel venia volando a su dirección) Cuidado (Empuja a Sabrina a la izquierda y esta a su vez a la derecha).

Cat Noir: (Mira a su alrededor y e como algunos alumnos aun no podían escapar) My Lady, ¿Qué plan tienes? No podemos estar con esto todo el tiempo.

Ladybug: (Molesta esquivando y lanzando varias veces su yoyo, para detenerla sin resultados) ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Cat Noir: (Sonriendo confiado) Bueno, te conseguiré más tiempo, debes tener un plan, siempre lo tienes, Bugaboo. (Activa su poder de destrucción) Cataclismo. (En su mano derecha está concentrado todo su ataque). Bien payasa, voy a destruir tus bromas. Jajajajajaja

Bouffon: (Lo mira con su típica mueca de sonrisa) Eso no fue gracioso, ni ingenioso. Mejor ten un regalo. (Le lanza a Cat Noir un pastel).

Cat Noir: (Con su garra derecha, lo destruye) Jajajajajaja, creo que no me afectara. (Pero por jactarse antes de tiempo un segundo fue lanzado y este si dio en su objetivo) Ay no… (Este comienza a llorar, sin lograr controlarse). Perdón Ladybug.

Ladybug: (Mira con pena a su camarada) Ay Cat Noir, no, no llores, yo te rescatare, como a todos. (Se pone de pie frente a su enemiga) Ahora solo somos tú y yo Bouffon.

Bouffon: (Sonriendo de forma maléfica) ¿Quieres una pelea de verdad? Tendrás una pelea niña.

Esta vez, los pasteles que había sacado, la payasa, eran de color morado brillante. ¿Qué sería lo que estos representaban esta vez?

Lanza uno y esta vez, pero no contra Ladybug, si no a un lado de esta y al tocar el suelo, explota en un humo negro, pero no solo era eso, si no que al aspirar ese contenido, hacía que la superheroína comenzara a toser demasiado y le calara en los ojos.

Ladybug: (Tosiendo y sin lograr ver nada) cof, cof, ¿Qué fue eso? Cof cof cof… Me voy a ahogar…

Bouffon: (Riendo de forma desquiciada) Acaso ¿No te gusto mi pastelillo de pimienta picante?

Ladybug: (Sin lograr ver y tosiendo tanto) Me arde mucho los ojos… Cof cof… Mi nariz… cof cof. (Lanza su yoyo) Amuleto encantado. (Y de este sale un pequeño ventilador, y que lo enciende de inmediato, para dispersar el humo) (Sigue tosiendo y sus ojos estaban rojos, por el ingrediente del humo). Por fin puedo respirar… Cof cof… Mis ojos, veo algo borroso.

Bouffon: (Sonriendo satisfecha) Muy bien, usaste tu amuleto mágico, al igual que Cat Noir, no tardará mucho en acabarles su suerte y cuando eso pase, me darán sus miraculous.

Sí que en ese momento estaban perdidos, con una amenaza de esta forma, que ponía a todos a llorar, igual que Cat Noir, estaba sin contar que contaba con solo unos minutos antes de volver a su forma civil y Ladybug, estaba en las mismas condiciones, sin poder ver bien y con su nariz y garganta irritadas por el humo, todo era cuestión de tiempo y no querían convertirse en su forma normal en ese lugar, pues todos los conocidos de ellos, estaban allí y eso sería el peor error del mundo.

Ladybug: (Se pone de pie y hace girar torpemente su yoyo) Dame tu mejor golpe, no te dejare ganar.

Bouffon: (Sonriendo) Si así lo pides, entonces (Saca un pastel como los primeros) hehehehehehe comencemos el juego (Sonríe y comienza a girar en su propio eje y lanza el pastel a la catarina con suerte).

Ladybug: (Girando su yoyo, enfrente de ella en diferentes dirección, sin saber lo que le podría pasar) ¿En dónde estás?.

Antes de que el pastel impactara con su objetivo, fue como si un rayo plateado, pasara disparado en dirección de Ladybug, que la logro cargar para sacarla de allí y ponerla en un lugar más seguro.


	7. Capitulo 7 (Te Recuerdo)

Mariquita: (Sorprendida y algo asustada) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?

La enmascarada de lobo, saco de su bolsa una pequeña botella de agua y dejo caer el líquido en los ojos de la superheroína rojinegra.

Ladybug: (Sintiendo el líquido frio, tratando de quitarse) ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me mojas? (Poco a poco va recuperando un pomo de claridad en su vista) Puedo ver ... (Mira a la persona que la ayudo de frente) Gracias.

Aquella superheroína de ojos rojos, con la máscara de lobo mítico, se colocó de frente a Bouffon, preparándose para un ataque.

Cat Noir: (¿Por qué estás?)

Mariquita: (Mira hacia el gato negro) Estoy bien Cat, nuestra ... Aliada ha llegado a ayudarnos.

Cat Noir: (sin parar de llorar) Eso es bueno, pero no puedo ni sonreír.

Bouffon: (Poniendo una mueca de alegría) ¿Qué eres tú la nueva heroína de París? ¿Quién eres?

Pero como era su costumbre de la chica de ojos rojos, no se dijo nada y solo se limitaba a hacer frente a su nueva adversaria.

Bouffon: (Con su sonrisa torcida) ¿Así que no hablas? (Saca dos pasteles de humo picante).

La heroína lobo, la miraba fijamente, sin importar lo que dice esa villana.

Esta lanza los pasteles, contra su enemiga, cayendo en el suelo y provocando la reacción química que se deseaba.

Bouffon: (Reía y reía de forma psicótica) Hehehehehehehehe, ¿Qué te parece mis bellos pasteles? Aunque solo necesito los milagros del gato y el gato, también me quedare con el tuyo.

Aprovechando el humo, que la ocultaba del ojo de todos, esta invocación al amuleto del lobo, y el saco de su ataque especial, una pequeña aspiradora portátil de color rojo y plateado, que la activa para devorar todo el humo que está haciendo mal, un sistema respiratorio

Bouffon: (Sorprendida, su sonrisa estaba presente, pero en sus ojos se miró la molestia) ¡¿QUÉ ?! ¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO ?!

Cuando por fin todo el humo no fue desaparecido por la aspiradora, la peliplateada, apunto dicho aparato a la villana en turno y la puso en reversa, provocando que todo lo que teníamos atrapado, lo lanzo hacia ella y tomo una probabilidad de su propio chocolate , con el humo de pimienta picante, haciéndola toser, agitarse y con los ojos lastimándole, secar de cubrir, para no ser más afectado, pero tener un pequeño tirón del cuello por el frente y vio que su contrincante tenía la aspiradora enfrente de ella, esta tenia atrapado el collar en donde está el Akuma, solo podría llegar a observador como esta se lo arrancaba del ultimo tirón, tomándolo en sus manos y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, provocando que este objeto se rompiera en una Akuma morado.

La chica de la túnica blanca, atrapando la mariposa de la suerte con su martillo, haciendo el mismo proceso de purificación, entrando por el otro lado de la mañana y saliendo por el otro lado, siendo un bicho completamente blanco.

Después de un fuerte martillazo en el piso, con esta acción provocó que tanto la villana, como las personas que se encontraban atrapadas en un estado privado y los objetos destruidos, haya restaurados en su forma anterior y la normalidad.

Ladybug: (Sonriendo aliviada) Lo logro.

Cat Noir: (Dejando de llorar y suspirando feliz) Esa chica es increíble. Me agrada. (Sonríe)

La ex villana, como se habrán dado cuenta, sepárese de la maestra Calina, que esté en el patio delantero, debajo de la canasta de basquetbol, algo confundido, sin saber que había pasado.

Caline: (Levantándose del piso, confundida y desconcertada) ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué sucedió?

Una joven peliplateada, camino hacia donde estaba la profesora de ojos verdes, su apariencia imponente algo de miedo y misterio.

La joven mujer la miraba con algo de asombro, al tenerla de frente.

Caline: (Mirándola) ¿Quién eres?

La más joven de las dos, la extensión de la mano, abriéndola y dejando de ver el collar dorado perteneciente a la mayor.

Caline: (Asombrada y tocando su cuello) ¿Qué?

La superheroína se lo da, lo que la maestra lo toma entre sus manos y esta última lo mira con una gran ternura y locuacidad antes de su akumatización, la sensación de humillación, no era ajena, antes tenía mucho sentido, cuando más joven, en su niñez, que fue hecho antes, y algo que siempre lo ayudo con las tristezas, fue ese collar dorado que su madre le dio, para que supiera que siempre está con ella, pase lo que pase y que era fuerte, como esa pequeña y delgada cadena de oro, que nunca se rompió, como el amor que ambas las unía.

Caline: (Miro a la peliplateada, con una pequeña lagrima en su mirada y una sonrisa) Gracias.

Aquella superheroína que nunca habló, pues dejaba de hacer sus acciones digitando más que palabras, asintió con la cabeza, dándole la vuelta y dando un salto alto, para lograr desaparecer sin dejar rastro detrás de ella.

De igual forma y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, por la distracción que aquella joven de ojos rojos, provocó, dio la oportunidad de que Ladybug y Gato Negro, también se separaron para que nadie supiera sus verdaderas identidades.

Después de este día tan largo, las horas escolares se suspendieron, hasta el siguiente, lo que provocó que todos los alumnos y maestros regresaran a casa, tratando de lograr lo que quedaba del día tan singular.

-En la casa de Marinette-

Marinette: (Hablando con su Kwami) En serio Tikki, que esa chica lobo, me pone algo nerviosa, pero no de forma mala, solo que al ser tan callada, no hablar y solo actuar por cuenta, me hace pensar, que. .. Ella es suficiente para hacer el trabajo, hace lo mismo que yo y lo que no ve, creo que París ya no me necesitara como superheroína.

Tikki: (Tratando de animarla) No digas eso Marinette, no hay piensos de esa forma, ella solo ha actuado cuando ustedes han estado en problemas, la ayuda como parte de un equipo. De las veces que han peleado, varias veces han hecho solo, Cat Noir y tú.

Marinette: (Suspira) Puede que solo, ha visto unas pocas veces más de lo que ha ido el tiempo de saber que existe, pero solo ha hecho lo que ha hecho, es muy fuerte, inteligente, ágil, veloz, ella si es una verdadera superheroína.

Tikki: (La mira y la da una palmada en la cabeza) Pero aun así, eres una mariquita, la superheroína de París y protectora del bien, ella no puede competir con eso y tu talento de ser una líder innata. Puede que ella sea veloz, pero tú eres más decidida y perseverante que ella.

Marinette: (Sonriendo levemente) Gracias Tikki, tengo aun un poco de inseguridad de mi misma.

Tikki: (Sonriendo) No lo tengas, tu tranquila todo estará bien.

* * *

Bueno mis terrones de azúcar, hasta aquí el búfalo de capítulos de esta historia, pero los diré algo, que en esta semana habrá un nuevo fanfic. Así que esperenlo y nos leemos en la próxima visita y sigan leyendo.


End file.
